MEMOAR OF THE IWAJIMA
by Halo-Daus-Salam
Summary: Cerita ini mengisahkan perjuangan seorang prajurit yang bernama naruto, serta istrinya hinata yang dengan setia menunggu kedatangan suaminya, apakah naruto akan pulang dengan selamat untuk bertemu hinata dan putrinya atau takdir akan berkata lain.
1. Prolog

"hai para reader and gentle man, oke kembali lagi di welcome to daussalam.

Oke ini adalah panpikku yang pertama jadi wajar bila rada gaje, and gak meniru EYD yang benar, so sebelum para reader membaca panpikku, aku sarankan untuk membawa obat mata karena panpikku ini bisa di bilang buruk. Jadi gomenesai sebesar besarnya.

**Wokeeee semua siap, kamera roling eksen.**

**...Tak...

* * *

**

**MEMAOR OF THE IWA-JIMA**

_...Crok... ...wruhk..._

suara skop yang sedang beradu dengan buturan pasir.

"cih sial SIAALLLL...." grutuan seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang bernama naruto.

_...Crok... ...wruhk..._

Terdengar suara skop lagi dari arah lain.

"hei naruto bisakah kau kecilkan suaramu, di sini sudah panas jangan kau teriak teriak kau membuatku kesal tau.." teriak pemuda dengan tato segitiga merah di kedua pipinya yang di ketahui bernama kiba, dia adalah sahabat naruto sejak kecil.

"bagaimana aku tidak teriak teriak kita disini sebagai prajurit atau pesuruh sih? ...huh..." kata naruto dengan nada kesal.

_...Crok... ...wruhk..._

"hei kita seperti ini juga adalah hasil dari ulahmu tau, jika kau tidak mencuri makanan kita tidak akan di hukum seperti ini" balas kiba tidak mau kalah.

_...Crok... ...wruhk..._

"hn... siapa suruh kamu mau ikut, kurasa kita dihukum seperti ini juga gara gara kamu, jika kau tidak berisik saat mencuri kita tidak akan ketahuan" tanya naruto pada kiba.

"jadi menurutmu ini semua adalah salahku, iya...? lalu menurutmu ide siapa ini untuk mencuri makanan, selain dari otak mu "

"ya kalau soal itu siiihh... tapi tetap saja ini semua salah mu tau"

"eeehh... enak aja sembarangan nuduh orang, jelas jelas ini semua adalah salahmu tau"

-flashback:on-

"hai kiba..." panggil seorang berambut pirang yang bersandar di samping batu besar untuk memperhatikan beberapa orang yang sedang latihan tembak menembak, dengan sesekali merasakan angin yang berhembus pelan dan menyejukkan.

"APA.?" jawab temannya yang merasakan angin yang pelan sambil memejamkan mata, dengan kedua tangannya dilipat dibawah kepala sebagai bantal dan kaki kirinya berada diatas kanan (-aduh gimana jelasinnya ya?- -bingung sendiri-)

"kamu lapar gak?" yang ditanya malah balik bertanya pada kiba. Tak berapa lama terdengar suara _...kriuukk..._ dari kedua perut pemuda tersebut.

"iya sih, tapi inikan belum saatnya makan siang!" jawab kiba sambil memegang perutnya sendiri, agar sedikit meredam suara perutnya.

"bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu?"tanya naruto.

kiba melirik naruto dengan sebelah alisnya diangkat, belum sempat kiba menjawab, naruto melanjutkan bicaranya, seolah mengerti kerut wajahnya kiba yang bila di artikan apa-maksudmu. " y-ya... Kita mengambil makanan dulu di belakang tenda, lalu kita makan secara diam diam" lanjut naruto.

"maksudmu kita mencuri makanan..? Aku tidak mau, bila ketauhan orang lain bisa mati kita." tolak kiba.

"tidak akan ketahuan" kata naruto menyakinkan kiba.

"......" kiba masih diam.

"apa kau tidak lihat semua orang sedang berlatih, hanya kita berdua di tenda" (naruto & kiba di tugaskan menjaga tenda selama yang lainnya pergi berlatih, karena hari ini memang jadwal mereka) "kita hanya mengambil beberapa potong roti, kita tidak akan ketahuan bila kita tidak ribut, bagamana menurutmu?" lanjut naruto,sambil berjalan menuju tenda.

"terserah kau sajalah, aku tidak bertanggung jawab oke" kata kiba yang mulai bangkit untuk mengikuti naruto dari belakang..

Meraka berdua berjalan dengan mengendap ngendap ala detektif, tapi percuma saja karena dengan mengendap atau tidak semua orang sedang berada di pinggir pantai untuk latihan tembak menenembak, jadi tidak akan ketahuhan, tetapi nasib berkata lain karena di pinggir pantai seorang pria berumur 50-an berambut putih sedang berjalan menuju tenda untuk mengmbil beberapa butir amunisi, setelah mereka sudah dekat dengan kotak makanan seekor ular melintas di depan mereka, karena kiba takut sama ular dia.....

"KYYAAAAA-mpmh...." teriak kiba setelah mengetahui ada ular yang melintas melewati mereka.

"hei bisa tidak kau kecilkan suaramu, bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang bilang ketahuan kita akan mati!" bisik naruto dikuping kiba

"go-gomenesai tadi aku kaget"

"ayo cepat sebelum ada orang lain"

"BERHENTI... apa yang kalian lakukan di sini" teriak seseorang dengan menodongkan pistol ke arah mereka berdua.

sementara ditempat lain

_"KYYAAAAA-mpmh...."_

"suara apa itu? Kelihatannya berasal dari belakang tenda, aku harus cepat" gumam pria berambut putih, setelah sampai di sumber suara langkahnya terhenti karena mengetahui gerak gerik mencurigakan dari kedua orang yang berjalan mengendap ngendap menuju tenda.

Kembali ke naruto & kiba

"BERHENTI... apa yang kalian lakukan di sini" teriaknya dengan menodongkan pistol ke arah kedua orang yang mencurigakan.

"......" tidak ada jawaban dari kedua orang tersebut entah karena saking shocknya.

"angkat tangan dan berbaliklah" kata pria yang menodongkan pistol.

"......" tidak ada jawaban dari kedua orang yang tertangkap basah sedang mencuri makanan, sambil berbalik mereka mengangkat tangan mereka seperti yang disuruh pria tersebut.

"oke siapa namamu?" tanyanya pada naruto.

"na-naruto, na-namikage na-ruto" jawab naruto dengan menutup mata, takut menatap orang yang telah menangkapnya.

"lalu kau Siapa namamu?" tanyanya pada pemuda disamping naruto dengan tangan yang masih memegang roti.

"ki-kiba-" sembelum melanjutkan pertanyaan tersebut, perkataanya di potong oleh pria yang memegang pistol.

"lalu apa yang kalian lakukan di sini? Apakah kalian sedang mencuri makanan?" tanyanya sambil melirik makanan yang di pegang kiba.

"i-iya sensei, ka-kami hanya mengambil beberapa potong roti" jawab mereka berdua dengan bersamaan, dengan takut mereka berdua melihat orang tersebut.

"oke, baik kalian akan aku hukum" kata pria tersebut.

"ta-tapi jiraiya sensei" jawab mereka bersamaan.

"tidak ada tapi tapian ka- hei kalian tau siapa aku? Wow ternyata aku terkenal juga ya hahaha"

"i-iya jiraiya sensei"kata kiba.

"kamukan pengarang novel icha icha itukan"lanjut naruto.

"Ooh hahaha ternyata novelku juga sudah terkenalya hahaha. Baik karena kalian mengetahui bukuku kalian akan aku bebaskan"

"HOREEE!" teriak mereka berdua sambil berpelukan ala teletabius.

"tapi kalian kok tau novelku apa kalian sering membacanya?"

"tidak mana mungkin aku membaca novel mesum aneh tersebut ha ha" kata naruto sambil tidak merasa aura panas di sekitar jiraiya.

"ha ha ha lagian menurutku buku tersebut bukanlah buku yang baik untuk dibaca, benarkan naruto ?" lanjut kiba yang sama sama tidak merasa aura panas di sekitar jiraiya.

"iya kau benar kiba, aku pernah membaca buku tersebut sekali punyanya kakashi, ternyata buku tersebut tidak memiliki sisi positive sama sekaliya hahaha"

"iya menurutku hanya kakashi saja satu satunya yang membaca buku tersebut hahaha"

tanpa mereka sadari ada gunung berapi yang akan memuntahkan laharnya pada kedua orang pemuda yang saling mengejek buku tersebut

3...2...1

"BERANINYA KALIAN MENGHINA BUKUKU KALIAN AKAN AKU HUKUM SEBERAT-SEBERAT BERATNYA"

"haaa..? Ta-tapi kami hanya bercanda kok tidak bersungguh sungguh" bela naruto

"be-benar sensei kami hanya mengatakan yang sesungguhnya kok" jawab kiba dengan polos, yang telah mendapat kan jitakan dari naruto "...auww... apa yang kau lakukan naruto"

"diam kau"sambil melirik kiba" kami tidak berniat menghina buku anda tapi anda tinggal mengartikan dengan lawan katanya" jawab naruto yang terlihat ketakutan.

"KAU BERANINYA KALIAN MEMBANTAH, AKU BUKAN ANAK KECIL YANG BISA KALIAN TIPU AKAN AKU HUKUM KALIAN UNTUK MEMASUKKAN PASIR TERSEBUT KEDALAM KARUNG SAMPAI NANTI SORE DAN TAK DAPAT JATAH MAKAN" teriak jiraiya.

"A-apa...?" tanya mereka berdua tidak percaya.

-flashback:off-

"yeee... masih mau ngeles, sekali salahmu tetap salahmu"

"enak aja salahmu"

"salahmu"

"salahmu"

"SALAHMU"

"SALAHMU"

"SALAHMUUUU..." teriak mereka bersamaan.

"HENTIKAAAAN... jangan bersifat seperti anak kecil, cepat selasaikan tugas mu, dan jangan harap kau dapat makan siang jika belum selesainya" kata jiraiya sambil membelakangi mereka dan pergi ke tempat latihan tadi.

"h ha haik" jawab mereka berdua.

_...Crok... ...wruhk_

_...Crok... ...wruhk_

"hai kiba apa menurutmu tentang semua ini" tanyanya pada kiba.

"maksudmu?!" kiba bertanya balik.

"maksudku apakah kau senang tinggal disini ?!..." tanyanya kembali pada kiba.

"sebenarnya kalau ditanya senang q jawab tidak karna q jauh dari orang tuaku dan istriku, tapi kalau dibilang tidak senang aku jawab senang tinggal disini, karena kita harus melindungi pulau ini apapun resikonya, pulau ini termasuk dalam negara konohagakure yang suci." jawab kiba panjang kali lebar.

_...Crok... ...wruhk..._

"ha kau membuat q bingung saja" jawab naruto dengan mata yang tinggal putihnya saja.

"dasar kau susah sekali memahami perkataan tadi, lalu kau apa kau suka tinggal di sini?" tanya kiba

"kalau boleh jujur sih q tidak suka, aku kawatir dengan hinata-kun dan calon anakku, dan apa lagi hinata-kun sedang hamil muda"kata naruto

"wow... Ternyata hinata sudah hamil hahaha selamatya naruto..., ternyata aku tidak salah menitipkan hinata padamu, kau telah menjadi ayah yang baik" kata kiba sambil menepuk pundak naruto, tetapi yang ditepuk malah mengusap usap pundaknya entah karena kiba memukulnya terlalu keras.

"ahahaha aku tiba tiba kangen sama hinata, apa hinata sekarang sudah makannya?" sambil menerawang keatas langit.

"dan satu lagi kau bilang ini pulau suci ya suci apa!... Pulau ini seperti neraka!... Tau aku punya alasanya yang Pertama: Disini sangat panas, kedua: airnya tidak enak, aku bingung kenapa otogakure ingin merebut pulau ini...Kita lepaskan saja pulau ini agar kita bisa pulang ke rumah"lanjut naruto, yang diajak bicara hanya tersenyum ke sahabatnya itu.

"ehem.... Kau bilang apa barusan?" tiba tiba jiraiya sudah ada di belakang naruto.

"e-eh! A-aku tadi hanya bilang kita kalahkan otogakure agar kita bisa pulang ke rumah, sensei"elak naruto.

_Eh gila kenapa orangtua ini tiba tiba datang dari belakang apa dia hantuya._ Gumam naruto dalam hatinya.

"apa benar yang dia ucapkan?!" tanyanya pada seseorang di sampingnya, dan tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kiba.

"ha...? Be-benar sensei semua yang dia katakan".

"bagus sekarang kalian berani membohongiku ya bagus bagus, kalau begitu rasakan ini" kata jiraiya dengan hawa iblis yang keluar dari tubuh.

"KYAAAAAA.... A-ampuni saya sensei kami tidak akan mengulanginya lagi!"

**

* * *

...Cut...**

Tukan panpikku jelek -dipojokan sambil mainin pasir- hiks hiks gomen ternyata aku memang gak berbakat menjadi penulis, tapi jangan menyesal karna ini hanya prolog saja (padahal arthor gak tau apa artinya prolog itu, -sambil garuk garuk kepala yang gatel gatel gatel bangeeet-) -iihh arthor geblek-.

MEMAOR OF THE IWA-JIMA adalah cerita yang mengisahkan pejuangan rakyat jepang dalam melindungi pulau iwa-jima yang akan direbut oleh amerika, pulau iwa-jima berada di kepulauan selatan jepang, karena pulau ini berhadapan langsung dengan tokyo sebagai ibu negara, kemungkinan inilah yang menyebabkan amerika ingin merampas pulau tersebut, karna jika pulau tersebut berhasil didapatkan akan mudah untuk menyerang tokyo, dalam mempertahankan pulau tersebut banyak hikmah yang bisa kita ambil.

Kalau gak salah itulah ringkasannya.

Tapi kalau di cerita asli endnya ngegantung tau tokoh utamanya hidup bahagia sama istrinya dan putrinya (aduh bocor deh) atau gugur dalam peperangan. Aku gak tau mau buat happyending atau sadending jadi aku minta tolong sama para reader untu meriview walau itu hanya salam kenal, tapi aku sangat menghargai para reader yang telah memberikan waktu anda untuk membaca panpik q yang gak jelas ini. Sekali lagi review please -pake puple eyes no jutsu- and akhir kata **wasalamualaiku wr. wb.**

Sampai ketemu lain waktu lain hari dan yang lainlain.

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	2. Chapter 1

"SAAATNYAA BALAS REVIEWWW" -teriak teriak ala komeng- "saatnya baca sms" wow aku sangat-sangat bahagia karena dah ada yang mau meriview panpikku, n sebenarnyaku gak nyangka ada orang yang dah mau baca panpikku yang gak bermutu ini -sambil nyerot ingus-, kurasa kata terimakasih saja masih kurang karena sudah mau capek2 meriview panpikku -sambil gak nyerot ingus, ingusnya jadi ndeler ke luar-, gak usah banyak cincong lansung saja.

Yang pertama buat Ryuutamaru: salam kenal juga, hehehe aku memang pelupaya padahal yang lainnya sudah pake (ku). Eeh di bagian terakhir malah jadi (q), gomen ya Ryuu-san entah lagi ngedrop otakku ini mungkin karena kebanyakan gak mikir(?), lain kali sebelum saya update saya edit duludeh, kemarinmah saya edit sekali di warnet, maklum komputerku rada-rada error -malah curhat-, sekali lagi gomen Ryuu-san, ntarku edit, n makasih banyak dah mau baca panpikku.

Lanjut buat awan hitam gak login: tuuh kan aku nulis judul aja salah -jedot jedotin kepala ditembok- -kasian temboknya- hiks hiks hiks hiks (4 jam baru berhenti nangis), gomen ya ntar saya edit jadi memoar -janji ala guy-sensei-, n makasih banyak dah mau baca panpikku.

Buat yuichi hime: wa'alikum salam wr. Wb. bingungkan orang aku sendiri aja bingung -garuk garuk kepala yang gatel-, ehehehe ntar saya update secepatnya menurut situasi dan kondisi saya. -bukannya sekarang dah diupdate-, n makasih banyak dah mau baca panpikku.

Buat isenk isenk: anda benar selamat anda mendapatkan hadiah yang menarik (menarik becak, menarik grobak, dan hadiah menarik lainnya.) anda dapat mengambil hadiah anda di kuburan terdekat. memang ini sebenarnya berjudul "Letter from Iwa-jima" tapi kalau saya kasih nama yang sama ntar saya ditangkap polisi karna melanggar hak cipta seseorang, n aku sengaja ganti judulnya supaya gak ada yang tau bahwa panpik ini dah di buat pelem, eeh ternyata ketauhan juga, n ntar saya usahain happy ending karena dicerita aslinya ngegantung, kukan gak suka cerita yang ngegantung, n makasih banyak dah mau baca panpikku.

Buat : ntar saya usahain happy ending n akan ku buat kamu nyerot2 ingus -note: kalo aku bisa-, n makasih banyak dah mau baca panpikku.

Wokee kita mulai! kamera rolling ...Action...

**....TAK....**

**CHAPTER 2 **

**NARUTO P.O.V**

**Naruto P.O.V**

aku mengambil buku harianku di dalam tas, buku harianku berwarna biru dengan motif bunga lavender dibagian kanan dan kiri, aku membalik buku harianku dan ku buka buku tersebut dari belakang, kulihat foto hinata yang sedang duduk di bangku taman dengan posisi kepalanya bersandar dipundakku, tangan kirinya sedang memegang boneka musang berwarna orange dan berekor 9, yang diberi nama Kyubi oleh hinata, aku mendapat boneka ini difestifal tahun baru dipermainan melempar cakram (ituloh permainan melempar lingkaran dan memasukkannya di dalam tongkat, dah taukan) dengan susah payah ku dapatkan boneka tersebut, entah kenapa hinata sangat ngotot mendapatkan boneka tersebut padahal masih banyak boneka lainnya, foto ini diambil oleh hanabi adiknya hinata, saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengan hinata yaitu saat dipinggir danau,

**-flashback:on-**

"kenapa sakura-kun? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba memutuskan kanku? Apa sebenarnya kesalahanku sakura? Apaaa...?" teriak seseorang berambut orange pada gadis dihadapannya dengan menguncang-guncangkan pundak gadis tersebut.

"ma-maaf kan aku -hiks- na-naruto" isak gadis berrambut merah muda, dengan wajah masih menunduk dan tidak berani menatap lawan bicaranya.

"katakan pada ku sakura apa kesalahanku ? Bukankah aku sudah minta maaf padamu sakura ? Katakan bahwa ini lelucon sakura! KATAKAN!", teriak naruto yang sudah kehabisan kesabarannya.

"ti-tidak naruto a-aku bersungguh-sungguh, k-kau tidak -hiks- salah apa-apa" isak sakura yang masih menunduk.

"lalu ada apa sakura kau tiba-tiba memutuskanku? Apa aku kurang tampan? Apa aku kurang kaya? A-apa aku ku-" kata naruto dengan suara serak.

"ti-tidak naruto k-kau adalah laki-laki yang sempurna naruto" potong sakura.

"la-lalu apa sakura? Kau membuatku bingung sakura!" kata naruto dengan mengeluarkan wajah O-on -di rasengan naruto-.

"A-aku su-sudah di jodohkan naruto, ma-maafkan aku naruto" pengakuan sakura dengan menatap mata biru naruto yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

"......." naruto masih shock mendengar pengakuan sakura.

"a-aku sudah dijodohkan dengan sasuke, naruto maafkan aku" jawab sakura dengan mantabbek.

"??" haa... Siapa sebenarnya sasuke? Kenapa aku belum pernah mendengar namanya! Gumam naruto dalam hati.

"a-aku besok akan pindah ke sunagakure naruto, a-aku akan menikah di sana besok lusa" sakura berhenti sebentar untuk menyeka air mata dengan tangannya dan juga untuk melihat reaksi naruto, dan karena naruto tidak mengeluarkan reaksi sama sekali maka sakura melanjutkan bicaranya." aku sudah dijodohkan sasuke saat aku masih berumur 5 tahun, tetapi kaa-san baru bilang 1 minggu yang lalu. Aku sempat ragu untuk bilang kepadamu naruto, tapi karena aku tidak ingin menyakitimu suatu saat nanti lebih baik sakit sekarang agar kau bisa melupakanku dan mendapatkan wanita yang lebih baik dariku, naruto!" sambung sakura yang masih menatap tajam mata biru naruto.

"??" sedangkan yang di ajak bicara hanya menatap balik mata emerald hijau sakura dengan tatapan kosong, atau lebih tepatnya masih berada didalam pikiranya dan tidak menyerap satu katapun yang di keluarkan sakura . "Sasuke siapa sebenarnya pemuda ini? kenapa aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya" gumam naruto dihatinya dan tidak mendengar perkataan sakura.

"aku tau kau marah naruto, aku tau kau kecewa naruto, aku tau kau menyesal karena telah mencintai orang yang sudah dijodohkan, tapi aku ingin kau tau bahwa ini sudah menjadi keputusan bulat ku, aku tau dengan keputusanku ini dapat mengubah hidupku untuk selama lamanya, mungkin kita tidak akan bertemu lagi naruto, aku tidak akan membatah permintaan orang tuaku, sejujurnya aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya tapi aku yakin dia bisa membuatku bahagia, aku ingin kau mengertikanku naruto, terimakasih naruto karena telah mengisi hati ini, disaat aku sedih kau bersedia meminjamkan pundakmu untukku menangis sampai aku merasa lebih baik, terimakasih naruto untuk semuanya". Lanjut sakura dengan nada menyesal.

"??" jangan ditanya lagi. naruto masih memikirkan tentang siapa itu sasuke.

"naruto" panggil sakura dan lansung memeluk naruto "mungkin ini adalah pelukan terakhir kita naruto dan-"

_...CUUP..._

"dan mungkin ini adalah ciuman terakhir kita naruto" kata sakura setelah mencium pipi naruto.

"aku mencintaimu naruto" bisik sakura di telinga naruto. "sampai jumpa naruto" lanjut sakura dan langsung pergi meninggal naruto yang masih membeku ditempat.

5 detik

15detik

30detik

1menit

baru naruto sadar dari pikirannya atau lebih tepatnya ingin mencerna 1 kata yaitu: sasuke -narutooo naruto bodoh kok di pupuk-

"hai sakura aku ing- heei sakura kau dimana" tanya naruto pada sakura atau lebih tepatnya dirinya sendiri.

**...CUT...**

-arthor/daus: hai para reader.

-reader: yaah arthor gebleknya datang.

-daus: gomen hehehe aku hanya meneruskan perkataan naruto yang belum tersampaikan -bolehkan naruto? -ngelirik naruto-.

-naruto: bodo EGP (kelihatannya masih marah tuh).

-daus: baik naruto tadi mau bilang "hai sakura aku ingin tanya siapa sebenarnya sasuke itu?" gitu para reader.

-arthor: ooh.

-daus: oke baik lanjut.

**ACTION**

**...TAK 1.2... karena tadi arthornya lepas**

"khaaaahkh" teriak naruto sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut pirangnya karena frustasi.

Bodoh bodoh kau bodoh naruto apa yang kau lakukan naruto kau membuat sakura pergi, kau adalah orang yang kejam naruto, kata naruto dalam hati mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Walaupun sudah malam naruto tetap pergi ke danau untuk menenangkan pikirannya sejenak, sesampainya di danau dia bebaring dengan kedua tangannya dilipat dibawah kepala, naruto berbaring sambil menatap langit yang kebetulan sedang cerah jadi bisa melihat ribuan bintang yang berkelap kelip, dia memejamkan mata untuk merasakan angin malam yang sejuk.

"haahhh memang ini adalah tempat yang tepat untuk menenangkan pikiran" gumam naruto sambil memejamkan mata.

"eh suara apa itu?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

"suara yang merdu! aku harus mencarinya" kata naruto sambil bangkit dan bergegas pergi ke sumber suara.

Setelah beberapa saat mencari asal suara tersebut, dia menemukan seorang perempuan berambut panjang idigo yang sedang membelakanginya.

"indah" heh bicara apa aku ini akukan tidak kenal orang tersebut.

setelah beberapa saat menunggu perempuan indigo tersebut untuk menyelesaikan lagu merdu itu, dan perempuan itu kaget saat mengetahui ada pemuda yang tengah memperhatikannya.

"...eh..." betapa kagetnya perempuan berambut indigo saat mengetahui pemuda pirang yang sedang menatapnya "ma-maaf a-aku te-telah membangunkan tidur anda" katanya sambil menunduk.

"ha? e-eh kamu, ooh tidak kok aku tidak merasa tergangu aku malah merasa tentram karena mendengar lagu yang kamu nyanyikan itu, dan aku tadi tidak sedang tidur aku tadi hanya kebetulan lewat dan mendengar nyanyian kamu" kata naruto dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga karena terpesona saat melihat wajah penyanyi tersebut yang err manis.

"a-arigatou" jawab gadis tersebut.

"perkenalkan namaku naruto, namikage naruto, kalau kamu siapa?" sambil mengatungkan tangan kanannya untuk berkenalan.

"a-aku... hi-hinata hy-hyuuga hi-hinata" dengan menerima tangan kanan naruto.

"...." naruto tersenyum dengan menatap mata lavender dan tidak berniat untuk melepaskan tangan perempuan tersebut.

"ma-maaf a-aku harus pu-pulang dahulu, jaa naruto" kata hinata dengan melambai lambaikan tanganya.

"jaa hinata" balas naruto yang sedang memperhatikan punggung hinata yang semakin kecil semakin kecil dan akhirnya menghilang.

"yosh!... aku akan memcari tahu tentang gadis tersebut" kata naruto dengan mengepalkan tangannya keudara. Dan beberapa waktu melupakan kejadian yang menyedihkan yang baru diaalami.

Flashbach:off

hahaha bila aku ingat pertama kali bertemu dengannya wajahnya memerah sungguh menggemaskan.

sejujurnya aku gak hobi menulis lebih tepatnya gak pernah nulis, aku tulis semua kenangan yang telah aku alami agar kenangan tersebut tidak benar benar hilang, entah dari saat aku pertama kali disini sampai sekarang, dari yang menyenangkan sampai yang menyebalkan, dari yang membuatku tenang sampai yang membuatku marah, atau cerita dari teman teman seperjuanganku yang aku anggap menarik untuk di tulis, dengan buku harianku ini aku merasa ringan karena sebagian beban pikiranku aku curahkan ke buku ini, sebenarnya buku ini milik hinata-kun, tetapi semenjak menikah, hinata tidak pernah menulis lagi di buku ini tetapi dia memilih bicara langsung dengan aku, aku sempat menolak saat hinata menyuruhku untuk membawa buku ini, bukannya aku tidak sayang pada istriku karna menolak permintaanya, tetapi menurutku buku ini adalah satu satunya teman yang bisa memjadi pengganti aku saat aku tidak ada di rumah karena sedang bertugas keluar daerah sebagai tentara ya selain boneka kyuubinya, tetapi karena hinata sangat keras kepala jadinya aku menuruti permintaannya di tambah lagi aku tidak bisa menolak saat hinata sudah mengeluarkan pupleeyes andalannya, mungkin ini adalah kelemahan ku saat berhadapan di dengan perempuan. Ahahaha.

Aku mulai menulis kata demi kata

hari senin 13 february 19**

pada hari ke5 aku sudah mendapat hukuman oleh ero-sannin, aku menyebut jiraiya seperti itu karena sifatnya yang genit, walau aku tidak berani bilang secara langsung, bila sampai dia tau aku menyebutnya ero-sanin entah akan menjadi apa aku sekarang, aku dan kiba pernah dihukumnya karena telah mengejek buku novel karangannya sendiri tapi aku hanya bilang apa adanya kok, dia menghukumku untuk memasukkan pasir kedalam karung dari siang sampai malam sungguh hukuman yang tidak masuk akal sedangkan yang lainnya asik asik tidur siang, huh aku benci sekali dengan ero-sanin dasar orang tua masih saja suka menggangu remaja perempuan, setelah jam 8 malam aku dan kiba menyelesaikan tugasnya dan langsung pergi tidur tanpa memasukkan makanan ke dalam perutku dikarena aku sudah merasakan rasa kantuk yang luar biasa. Keesokan harinya aku mendengar suara gong gongan anjing di dalam perutku, bila kau ada disini hinata untuk memasakkanku makanan aku akan memakan semua makanan dan takku biarkan orang lain untuk membantuku walau kiba sekalipun.

Kau tau hinata aku disini menemukan teman-teman baruku. Baik akan ku jelaskan satu persatu. Yang pertama rock lee dia adalah pemuda yang aneh karena dia memiliki rambut dan alis super tebal, rambutnya sangat mengkilap dan licin sampai sampai lalat saja kepleset, dia sampai sekarang belum memiliki seorang istri, mungkin takut bila bertemu dengan dia, tetapi dia adalah orang yang paling pintar untuk membakar semangat orang, dan selalu meneriaki "semangat masa muda" dia mendapatkan kebiasaan tersebut dari seorang penduduk desa dikampung halamannya, yang katanya dia memiliki ciri-ciri yang sama kalau gak salah namanya guy.

Yang kedua nara sikamaru dia seorang tentara yang sangat pemalas diantara teman-temanku, tetapi jangan meremehkan kepintarannya, dia seseorang ber IQ di atas 200, masa? , aku tidak berbohong tau, dia memiliki istri di negeri sunagagure bernama sabaku no temari, dia lebih tua dari sikamaru 4 tahun, sikamaru mendapatkan pertentangan dari kedua adiknya, kedua adik tersebut adalah sabaku no kankuro, dan sabaku no garaa yang merupakan teman seperjuanganku juga, nanti ku jelaskan, dia selalu tidur dimana saja dan selalu marah bila ada orang lain menggangu tidurnya.

Yang ketiga dan keempat dua kakak beradik sabaku no kankuro dan sabaku no garaa: kedua kakak beradik ini memiliki sifat yang berbeda kankuro memiliki sifat hiperaktif tapi masih di bawahku, kiba, dan lee, sedangkan garaa memiliki sifat irit bicara, jarang bicara, dan sedikit bicara -sama aja arthor geblek- walaupun begitu dia memiliki istri yang bernama matsuri, matsuri lebih muda 1 tahun dari garaa, aku kasian pada garaa karena baru menikah 3 bulan dia sudah di tugaskan ke luar kota ya setidaknya dia sudah merasakan malam pertama -kyaaa malam pertama- -digetok karena berisik- sedangkan kakaknya kankuro belum memiliki seorang istri, kankuro memiliki kebiasaan bermain boneka berbie seperti perempuan, kedua kakak beradik tersebut memiliki sifat bagai bumi dan langit, hanya satu sifat yang dapat menyatukan kakak beradik tersebut yaitu sama sama benci bila kakak perempuannya dekat dengan sikamaru, tetapi karena melawan pemuda ber IQ +200 tentu bukan hal yang mudah, alhasil mereka berdua menyerah dan merestui pernikahan antara sikamaru dan temari.

Yang kelima adalah kakak iparku hyuga neji, dia adalah saudara sepupu dari hinata, dia memiliki mata yang sama dengan hinata, dia berambut panjang tidak seperti kebanyakan pria yang berambut pendek, neji selalu mematuhi semua perintah hiashi, hiashi adalah orangtua dari hinata dan juga saudara kembar dari ayahnya neji, tetapi ayahnya neji gugur dalam peperangan karena melindungi hinata anak hiashi, walau bagaimanpun dia tidak benci pada hinata tetapi dia bangga memiliki ayah yang rela berkorban demi orang lain, dia berjanji pada dirinya akan melindungi hinata dengan seluruh jiwa dan raganya, karena neji tidak akan menyia yiakan pengorbanan ayahnya. Neji memiliki istri bernama tenten, tenten berasal dari negri tiraibambu, aku tidak usah menjelaskan banyak hal karna kau hinata lebih tau tentang neji daripada aku.

Yang keenam chouji: pemuda gendut ini mempunyai kebiasaan makan keripik kentang di sela sela aktifitasnya, chouji ini adalah teman dari sikamaru, mereka berdua selalu bersama atau memang chouji selalu mengikuti kemanapun sikamaru pergi, walaupun gendut chouji anaknya asyik dan selalu membagi makanannya kecuali itu adalah makanan yang teakhir.

Yang ketujuh shino, aburame shino: anak yang selalu menutupi wajahnya dengan jaketnya dia selalu memakai kaca mata hitam walau sedang tidur dan mandi, pemuda ini memiliki kebiasaan memelihara serangga serangga langka.

Dan ditambah aku dan kiba menjadi 9 orang. Sebenarnya 1 kelompok 10 orang tapi karena 1 orang lagi sakit jantung, jadi kelompok kami kekurangan 1 orang lagi yang mungkin besok akan dikirim serta bantuan dari markas besar, kelompok kami bernama rookie 12, walau gak bejumlah 12.

"hai naruto kenapa belum tidur ini sudah malam" kata kiba yang berada di samping naruto.

"oh baiklah" ku tutup buku harianku dan ku taruh lagi kedalam tas ku.

Entah aku jadi ingat dengan sakura-kun kurasa dia tidak bahagia dengan suaminya itu.

Sementara itu di kediaman uchiha sasuke dan haruno sakura.

"Huuachiih"

"kau kenapa sakura apa kau sakit?" tanya laki-laki berambut pantat ayam

"tidak sasuke-kun aku hanya merasa ada yang membicarakan aku! Ya sudahlah lanjutkan lagi sasuke" permintaan sakura dengan sasuke.

"ahh...Ahh....Sa...Uhh...su...ke....A..aku..mau keluar sasu....nggghhh" kata sakura di tengah desahannya karena akan mencapai klimaks.

"Sakura...Aku...Keluar...saku....Ngggghhh"

teriakan pria berambut pantat ayam karena sudah mencapai klimaks.

"sa...ngh...su....ke hah hah a-aku sangat bahagia sasuke"

Sementara kembali ke naruto

yah benar sekali bodohnya sakura karena mau menikah dengan orang yang tidak mencintainya.

Sementara itu di kediaman uchiha sasuke dan haruno sakura..

"sa-sakura a-aku sangat mencintai mu sakura hah hah". Kata sasuke dengan terengah engah.

Sementara kembali ke naruto

ku yakin sasuke hanya mampu 1 ronde saja.

Sementara itu di kediaman uchiha sasuke dan haruno sakura.

"sa-sakura ini tadi sampai keronde berapa?" Tanyanya pada sakura dengan nada yang sudah teratur dan tidak terengah engah.

"ooh ini sudah keronde 2, turun 2 ronde dari kemarin, kemarin 4 rond- hei apakah kau mau tambah lagi"

"iya" jawabnya dengan wajah mesum.

"Kyaaa-hmmph" teriak sakura yang keget karena sudah ditindihi sasuke lagi dan bibirnya sudah di kunci dengan bibir sasuke.

Sementara itu kembali ke naruto

tapi entahlah aku rasa semua yang aku katakan salah, aah kenapa susah susah memikirkan sakura, lebik baik aku tidur saja dan agar memulai hari yang melelahkan.

**...CUT...**

Tukan panpikku jelek lagi -masih belum merasa puas dengan hasilnya sendiri- aku sengaja buat full naruto P.O.V karena dengan bengini akan tau siapa sebenarnya naruto dan juga perkenalan tokoh laki-lakinya agar ditengah chapter para reader tidak bingung karena dah dikasi tau tokohnya dan sifat2 -nya, walau tidak menutup kemungkinan ada tokoh baru.

oh iya hampir lupa mungkin di chapter depan aku akan menampilkan hinata P.O.V karena aku akan menceritakan perjuangan naruto dan hinata hingga sampai menikah, dan sekalian perkenalan tokoh perempuan ya walau dichapter depan tidak tidak full hinata P.O.V karena tokoh perempuannya dikit, n ku mau tanya pada reader tau gak siapa saja yang ada di team hebi selain sasuke dan karin temnunya? Satu lagi tokoh yang ke sepuluh sasuke ato sai ya karna dari kedua orang ini hampir mirip dalam segi fisiknya, aku mohon beri jawaban beserta alasannya!

Aku ucapkan banyak terima kasih karna dah mau baca panpikku.

Akhir kata wassalamualaiku

sampai ketemu lagi di lain waktu, lain hari dan lain lain, tolong di reviewya n kami menerima kritik dan saran loh jadi jangan takut ngeflame aku, karna ku yakin para reader punya alasannya.

**R P**

**E L**

**V E**

**I A**

**E S**

**W E**


	3. Chapter 2

**Assalamualaikum **

Woke kembali lagi di daussalam, gomen baru bisa update, maklum orang sibuk –sok-sokan sibuk- yaudah happy reading.

**Kamera… Rolling… Action**

…**TAK…**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: **

Masashi Khisimoto

**Pairing: **

NaruHina

**Summary:**

cerita ini mengisahkan seorang prajurit yang bernama Naruto, bersama istrinya Hinata yang dengan setia menunggu suaminya, apakah Naruto akan pulang dengan selamat untuk bertemu Hinata dan putrinya atau takdir berkata lain.

**Warning: **

apaya? -garuk garuk kepala- ya pokoknya warning aja kalo mau baca fic ini.

MEMOAR OF THE IWA-JIMA

story by halo-daus-salam

Chapter 2

Hinata P.O.V

aku duduk dikasurku sambil melihat keluar jendela, aku memperhatikan sebuah bintang yang ku anggap paling menarik dari banyaknya bintang di malam ini karena bintang tersebut terus berkelap-kelip kearah ku seolah tersenyum kepadaku, aku teringat saat aku berada di pinggir danau dekat taman, tempat dimana yang telah mempertemukanku pada Naruto-kun untuk yang pertamakalinya.

Aku bertemu Naruto-kun saat hatiku benar-benar sakit, saat aku harus ditinggal oleh sahabatku Sasuke-kun, entah aku merasa sakit hati saat mengetahui dia akan menikah dengan perempuan lain, aku sadar aku bukan siapa siapanya Sasuke-kun ataupun sebaliknya, aku tahu seharusnya aku merasa bahagia saat dirinya bahagia, tapi entah hatiku ini menolak untuk diajak kompromi, mungkin aku sulit melepaskan teman serta sahabat yang pertama dalam hidupku.

Sasuke-kun menikah karena sudah di jodohkan orangtuanya saat dia masih kecil. walaupun begitu Sasuke-kun tidak menampakkan ekspresinya entah senang, sedih, ataupun kecewa. Entahlah ekspresinya sulit sekali ditebak. Siapakah gadis yang beruntung yang mendapat Sasuke-kun. Sakura-chan nama gadis yang beruntung tersebut, ya aku kenal siapa dia, dia adalah dokter no 1 dikonohagakure, murid langsung dari tsunade-sensei dokter legendaris, dia adalah perempuan yang cantik, perempuan yang kuat, perempuan yang mempunyai ambisi yang tinggi, perempuan yang pantang menyerah untuk meraih cita-cita, sedangkan aku... aku adalah perempuan lemah, perempuan yang tidak bisa apa-apa, perempuan yang selalu lari dari masalah, perempuan yang selalu menangis tanpa ada alasan yang jelas, aku bahkan malu pada diriku sendiri yang tidak bisa seperti perempuan lain.

Pada suatu malam aku pernah melihat bintang jatuh lalu aku berharap semoga suatu saat ada orang yang mau memjadi pelindungku, menjadi semangatku, menjadi sandaranku, menjadi penenang hatiku, dan yang terpenting menjadi belahan jiwaku. Tapi aku ragu apa ada orang yang mau melakukan itu demi aku.

Aku selalu menangis pada malam hari saat ada isu pernikahan Sasuke-kun, aku berharap isu tersebut tidak benar, entah aku sendiri tidak tahu alasannya, yang ada dipikiranku adalah jika Sasuke-kun pergi maka tidak adalagi orang yang melindungiku, tidak adalagi orang yang peduli kepadaku.

Aku punya kakak namanya Neji, tapi bukan kakak kandungku, walaupun begitu Neji tidak mempermasalahkannya, dia selalu memperlakukanku sebagai adik kandungnya, begitupun aku sebaliknya memperlakukannya sebagai kakak kandungku. Tapi yang jadi permasalahannya semenjak dia menikah dengan kak Tenten, kak Neji jadi sibuk mengurusi keluarganya sendiri, aku jadi tidak enak pada kak Neji bila terus-terusan bergantung padanya, bukan apa apa tapi istrinya itu cemburu saat aku dekat-dekat dengan kak Neji walau dia sudah diberi tahu bahwa aku adalah adik sepupunya. dan satu lagi bila dia sudah marah bisa-bisa tidak ada hari tanpa senjata tajam.

Aku juga punya adik kandung namanya Hanabi, Hanabi berbeda dengan aku, Hanabi orangnya mudah bergaul dengan orang lain, sedangkan aku susah sekali menerima orang baru, Hanabi orangnya bisa berbaur sama laki-laki manapun dan jika marah bisa lebih galak daripada laki-laki, sedangkan aku.. boro-boro berbaur... orang deket laki-laki udah pingsan dulu. bukannya aku yang menjaga Hanabi tapi Hanabi malah yang menjaga aku.

Aku sudah merasa tidak ada yang menyayangiku, aku sudah putus asa pada sesuatu yang tidak pantas untuk putus asa, aku sudah menyerah pada sesuatu yang tidak pantas untuk menyerah, aku sudah merasa mati sebelum aku mati, aku merasa hatiku kosong seperti tidak ada yang pernah mengisi hatiku. Aku merasa aku adalah orang yang paling menderita didunia ini, hingga suatu saat aku bertemu dengannya.

**-Flashback:on-**

"Hinata bisa ikut aku sebentar" ajak Sasuke.

"emm... Ke-kemana Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata, dengan sedikit rasa takut saat melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang tiba-tiba serius "kedanau dekat taman" jawabnya cuek, "ada hal penting yang ingin ku sampaikan padamu" lanjutnya lalu beranjak pergi keluar rumah.

"I-iya Sasuke-kun" jawab Hinata, "maaf Hanabi, Onee-chan pergi duluya" lanjutnya dengan melihat kearah hanabi.

Hanabi setelah mendengar itu langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya pertanda kesal "yaaa... Nee-chan lukisanku kan belum selesai, tanggung sebentar laginya" pintanya dengan mata berbinar-binar penuh harap.

Hinata mencoba menahan tawa karena melihat tingkah lakunya Hanabi "maaf Hanabi, kamu lukis Nejinii-san saja ya" dengan mengarahkan penglihatannya kearah Neji dan Tenten yang sedang duduk dikursi dibawah pohon sakura yang cukup rindang.

"ha? apa?" ucap Neji melihat ke arah kiri kanan dengan tampang kaget plus bingung karna ada seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"ya sudah kalau begitu, nee-chan pergi duluya" kata Hinata sambil menahan tawa karna melihat tampang bingung Neji -Kyaaa... Neji bingung--di jhuken- .

Setelah Hinata pergi, Hanabi, Neji, dan Tenten hanya diam di tempatnya masing-masing.

"err-" Hanabi yang akan membuka mulutnya untuk memulai pembicaraan tapi sudah dipotong Tenten, "TIDAK... tidak boleh, kau tidak boleh melukis Neji ku" teriaknya dengan tangannya menggandeng tangan Neji.

"eh? A-apa maksud kak Tenten?" tanya Hanabi.

"kamu pasti mau melukis Neji-kun ku kan?" tebak Tenten "kalau kau yang melukis Neji-kun pasti hasilnya jelek jadi kau harus melangkahi mayatku dulu baru boleh melukis Neji-kun ku" sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pada Neji sedangkan yang dipegang hanya meringis kesakitan.

"AAAAHH... AKU KAN HANYA MAU MELUKIS NEE-CHANKU SENDIRI MASA TIDAK BOLEH" teriak Hanabi yang langsung menghampiri Neji dengan langkah menghentak-hentakan kakinya.

"POKOKNYA TIDAK BOLEH YA TIDAK BOLEH" teriak Tenten yang tidak kalah keras kepalanya.

dan akhirnya jadilahlah tarik menarik Neji antara Hanabi dan Tenten, sedangkan yang ditarik hanya menghela nafas panjang pertanda sudah pasrah karena tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

kembali ke Hinata dan Sasuke.

Setelah mereka berdua sampai di tempat yang dimaksud, Hinata duduk diatas rumput dengan kedua kakinya ditekuk dan dijadikan satu, lalu kedua tangannya memeluk kakinya untuk menghilangkan rasa dingin akibat angin yang berhembus cukup kencang, sedangkan Sasuke tidur berbaring dengan menatap langit yang berwarna jingga pertanda sekarang sudah senja. Tetapi mereka berdua hanya terbawa suasana yang diam, sunyi, dan hening, tak ada dari mereka berdua yang berniat memulai pembicaraan.

"bagaimana ini? Apa aku yang harus memulai pembicaraan dulu" batin Hinata dalam hati "baiklah kalau begitu, kurasa Sasuke tidak akan bicara kalau belum ditanya"

"err... Se-sebenarnya a-ada apa Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata yang membuka pembicaraan.

"begini Hinata, sepertinya kita berdua akan berpisah" jawab Sasuke, tanpa melihatku.

Hinata tidak tau maksud dari Sasuke jadi dia... "eeh...?" dengan hanya bisa di dengarnya sendiri "kurasa kau telah mendengar isu pernikahanku kan..." lanjut Sasuke.

"ja-jadi se-semua itu benar?" tanya Hinata yang hampir tidak terdengar, tapi saat dilihatnya kearah Sasuke, dia mengangguk yang masih tetap berbaring tanpa melihat kearah Hinata.

"maafkan aku Hinata" kata Sasuke dengan mengubah posisi dari berbaring menjadi duduk "aku besok akan pulang ke sunagakure, dan menikah disana" lanjutnya dengan menatap wajah Hinata.

"..."

(hening)

(hening)

"baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan kembali ke hyuuga mansion" kata Sasuke sambil berdiri dan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam lalu mengeluarkannya kembali "kalau pulang jangan terlalu malam nanti kau sakit" lanjut Sasuke, dan pergi meninggalkan Hinata sendiri.

-

-

-

-

Hinata P.O.V

kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku sakit Sasuke-kun, karna aku sudah sakit terlebih dahulu.

Aku membenamkan kepala di kedua tanganku untuk meredam suara isak. aku sudah menduga bahwa berita pernikahan Sasuke-kun pasti benar, maka dari itu aku sudah menangis pada hari sebelum Sasuke-kun memberi tahuku, jadi saat Sasuke-kun memberi tahuku aku sudah tidak kaget lagi, aku tidak mau membuatnya sedih karena menghawatirkanku, jadi dia bisa pergi dengan tenang. Tapi tetap saja hati ini merasa sakit, yang mungkin butuh waktu bertahun-tahun untuk mencari obatnya.

Karena aku rasa sudah cukup lama aku menangis, aku mulai mengusap sisa airmataku dengan kedua belakang telapak tanganku, aku mulai mencoba berdiri dan mengibas-ngibaskan celana panjangku yang ku gunakan untuk duduk tadi, aku mengambil nafas panjang dan kutahan sebentar dirongga paru-paruku lalu ku keluarkan semuanya lewat mulut.

aku sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang.

Aku teringat saat ibuku menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang sering dinyanyikannya untukku saat aku kecil, tapi saat aku membutuhkannya sekarang ibu sudah tidak ada dikehidupanku.

_"Sayang aku ingin berbicara kepadamu_

_tentang apayang tengah aku rasakan"_

aku mulai syair yang pertama.

_"Ada apa ada apakah ka kang mas semuanya kukan dengarkan duhai cintaku" _

_"Bila nanti orangtuamu tak meridhoi dengan apa yang ku rasakan padamu"_

_"Semua orang tua ingin yang terbaik untuk anaknya begitupun orangtuaku"_

tanpa aku sadari ada seorang pemuda berambut pirang tengah memperhatikanku.

_"Takkan ada yang pisahkan kita Sekalipun kau telah tiada" _

_"Akan kupastikan kukan memeluk menciummu di surga"_

_"Jangan kau pergi tinggalkan aku Bawa aku kemana kau mau"_

_"Janjiku padamu Jiwa dan Ragaku matipun kumau"_

ya lagu inilah yang sering ku nyanyikan bersama ibuku. Haah... ternyata ini sudah malam sebaiknya aku bergegas pulang sebelum orang-orang mencemaskanku.

"...eh..." betapa kagetnya aku saat ada pemuda pirang tengah menyengir kuda ke arahku "ma-maaf a-aku te-telah membangunkan tidur anda" ucap ku sambil menunduk, aku tidak berani menatapnya atau lebih tepatnya malu.

"ha? e-eh kamu, ooh tidak kok aku tidak merasa terganggu aku malah merasa tentram karena mendengar lagu yang kamu nyanyikan itu"

perlahan aku menaikkan kepalaku dan ku lihat wajahnya yang err... Tampan

"dan aku tadi tidak sedang tidur aku tadi hanya kebetulan lewat dan mendengar nyanyian kamu" lanjutnya tanpa menghilangkan cengirannya.

"a-arigatou" aku tersipu malu saat dia memuji nyanyaianku. apa? tadi dia mendengar nyanyianku, bahkan Sasuke-kun belum pernah mendengarku bernyanyi la-lalu ta-tadi dia memuji nyanyianku, oh tidak pasti saat ini aku seperti kepeting rebus.

"perkenalkan namaku Naruto, Namikage Naruto, kalau kamu siapa?" katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Oh tidak dia mengulurkan tangan kanannya, bagaimana ini? tanyaku dalam hati, -tanpa ku sadari aku mengulurkan tangan kanan ku balik- a-apa aku tidak memerintahkan tanganku untuk menerima ulurannya.

"a-aku... Hi-Hinata, Ny-Nyuuga Hi-Hinata" jawabku, -lagi-lagi tanpa kusadari-, a-ada apa ini kenapa aku mengucapkan namaku, pa-padahal aku tidak memerintahkannya.

A-apa mu-mungkin aku sudah terhipnotis senyumannya yang mematikan itu, kalau be-begitu a-aku harus mengendalikan tubuhku, aku harus mengendalikan tubuhku, AKU HARUS MENGENDALIKAN TUBUHKU, teriakku dalam hati.

"ma-maaf a-aku harus pu-pulang dahulu, jaa Naruto" kataku sambil melepaskan genggamannya yang sudah dapat dibilang cukup lama, Ooh... akhirnya aku sudah bisa mengendalikan tubuhku ini. Aku mulai berlari kecil meninggalkan Naruto yang masih diam disana, "jaa Hinata" aku dapat mendengar suaranya yang pelan.

-

-

-

Aku sudah didepan gerbang Nyuuga mansion.

**...Tok... ...Tok... ...Tok... ...Kreet...**

Eh... Ternyata gerbangnya belum dikunci, apa didalam sedang ada tamu?

**...Blam...**

Kututup pintu gerbangnya dengan sangaaat pelan, supaya aku tidak terkena ceramah Otou-san atau omelan Onee-chan. Aku mengendap-ngendap ke depan jendela kamarku yang tak jauh dari ruang tamu, aku dapat mendengar suara Otou-san, Sasuke-kun, Onee-chan, dan beberapa orang lainnya yang sedang tertawa. Entah apa yang mereka semua bicarakan.

"Hinata kalau mau masuk tidak usah mengendap-ngendap, nanti kami kira kamu itu pencuri" kata seseorang dari dalam rumah.

"aduh aku ketahuan, bagaimana bisa?" batinku.

"tentu saja aku tau, aku ini Otou-sanmu" kata seseorang yang sama dari dalam rumah.

"eh? I-iya Otou-san aku akan masuk lewat pintu depan" kata ku dengan agak keras. Aku mulai berbalik arah ke pintu depan.

-

-

-

**...Sreet... **

Aku menggeser pintu geser yang berada di ruang pertemuan.

"jadi begitu nak Sasuke- eh Hinata ayo masuk" ajak Otou-san ku.

Kini ruang tamu pertemuan penuh dengan 3 keluarga, keluarga Fugaku, Kakashi, dan Hiashi.

Aku melihat kearah Onee-chan yang tangannya menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong disebelahnya, yang berarti menyuruhku duduk disana.

Kini aku duduk diantara Otou-san dan Onee-chan, aku berhadapan langsung dengan Sasuke-kun dan Sakura-chan. Aku terseyum pada Sasuke-kun, bukannya membalas senyumku tapi dia langsung memalingkan mukanya. lalu aku tersenyum pada Sakura-chan, dia membalas senyumku, tapi aku tau bahwa itu senyuman yang di paksakakan.

Normal P.O.V

"sebelumnya, aku sangat berterimakasih karena sudah mau merawat anakku yang bandel ini" kata seorang wanita berambut hitam dengan mengacak-acak rambut anaknya.

"hentikan Oka-san" kata Sasuke kesal, dengan mendorong tangan Oka-sannya.

"hai Mikoto, ternyata anakmu itu mempunyai sifat seperti Otou-sannya" ujar wanita berambut coklat.

"menerutku kau benar juga, Rin" ucap laki-laki disampingnya.

"apa maksudmu perkataanmu itu, Rin, Kakashi" kata laki-laki paruh baya, dengan menatap Kakashi tajam.

"sudahlah Fugaku, jangan kau ambil hati" kata Hiashi, untuk menenangkan suasana yang panas hanya karna masalah sepele.

"sudah sudah Otou-san, kita langsung keintinya saja ekhm... jadi begini... keluarga kami dan Kakashi besok akan pergi ke Sunagakure, dan melaksanakan pernikahan disana" kata seseorang berambut hitam, dengan kerut di bawah kedua matanya.

"maksudnya, Itachi?..." tanya Hiashi, langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke

"ya dikarenakan di sini tidak ada penginapan ja-" tapi sebelum Itachi melanjutkan bicaranya, perkataanya sudah dipotong..."jadi jika kami di ijinkan, kami semua akan menginap 1 malam di sini" potong Kakashi.

"Otou-san sudah dibilangan jangan suka memotong pembicaraan orang...- bisik Sakura, dengan menyikut Otou-sannya.

"ahahaha... Tidak usah formal begitu, kau masih seperti dulu saja Kakashi" tawa Hiashi "Hinata, Hanabi tolong antar mereka kekamar khusus tamu" lanjutnya sambil melihat ke arah Hinata dan Hanabi.

Hanabi mengantarkan keluarga Kakashi, sedangkan Hinata mengantarkan keluarga Fugaku, kini Hinata tinggal mengantarkan Sasuke ke kekamarnya yang berada dilantai dua.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun i-ini kamarnya, jika ada sesuatu tinggal panggil pelayan saja, jangan sungkan" kata Hinata, tapi sebelum dia pergi pergelangan tangannya sudah dipegang oleh Sasuke. "eh... A-ada apa Sasuke-kun?" tanyanya dengan melihat kearah tangannya yang di pegang oleh Sasuke.

"saat ku tinggal kamu dipinggir danau apa yang terjadi denganmu?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada mengintrogasi.

"ha? Ma-maksud Sasuke-kun apa?" tanya Hinata balik, karena masih belum mengerti arah pembicaraannya.

"sebelum ku tinggal kamu dipinggir danau wajahmu tampak kecewa, tetapi saat kau di ruang pertemuan wajahmu tampak biasa-biasa saja seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa" ucap Sasuke sambil mempehatikan wajah Hinata "ya maksudku apa kau melakukan sesuatu atau apa kau bertemu seseorang atau... Apalah yang membuatmu seperti ini" lanjutnya.

"..."

"kau tau Hinata, kau tidak bisa membohongiku, karena aku sudah kenal denganmu sudah lama, em... Biarku tebak pasti kau bertemu seorang laki-laki" tebak Sasuke.

"emm... eh... a-anu, bu-bukan, i-itu" setelah mendengar itu Hinata langsung Blush dan salah tingkah.

"hn... jadi benar, siapa laki-laki itu?" tanya Sasuke dengan melepaskan pegangannya pada Hinata dengan agak keras, entah karena kesal.

"i-itu... a-anu... ba-bagaimana ya" dengan memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya.

"aku mau tidur" kata Sasuke dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya.

"hm syukurlah Sasuke-kun tidak memaksa" batin Hinata.

-

-

-

"Cih! Siapa laki-laki itu... Kenapa kau tidak mencegah pernikahanku Hinata, apa kau tidak merasa perasaanku ini" batin Sasuke didadalam kamarnya dengan berbaring diatas kasur lipat.

-

-

-

Keesokan harinya.

keluarga Fugaku dan Kakashi sudah berada di pelabuhan Konoha, dengan di dampingi keluarga Hiashi.

"se-selamat jalan Sa-Sasuke-kun" kata Hinata dengan mengambil tangan kanan Sasuke dengan niat menyalami tangannya.

"tidak usah menyentuhku" tolak Sasuke dengan mengibaskan tangan kanannya dengan keras, dan langsung berjalan kearah perahu.

"kenapa Sasuke-kun? Apa yang salah dariku?" batin Hinata, yang kecewa.

"tidak usah diambil hati Hinata" kata seseorang sambil menepuk bahu Hinata "sikap Sasuke memang seperti itu, mungkin dia seperti ini agar di anggap cool" katanya sambil melihat kearah Sasuke "tapi tetap saja masih cool Onee-sannya hahaha" gurau Itachi.

Sasuke mendengar perkataan Itachi, dia berhenti sebentar dan menengok ke belakang "aku dengar itu BAKAANIKI" teriaknya dan kembali berjalan ke perahu dengan tangannya di saku .

"apa kau bilang, BAKAANIKI?" teriak Itachi, yang terkena pancingan Sasuke dia Berlari ke arah Sasuke "awas kau ya-" teriaknya dengan mengejar Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun " gumam Hinata dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

"err... Hinata" panggil seseorang dari belakangnya.

"eh... Sakura-chan"

"aku mau mengucapkan selamat tinggal ya Hinata, kapan-kapan ke Sunagakureya" ucap Sakura, dengan memeluk Hinata.

"ma-maaf apa aku boleh dipeluk Hinata juga" kata pria berambut perak, sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ha?... Otou-san malu-maluin tau, minta dipeluk Hinata sega-"

"ti-tidak apa kok Sakura-chan, anggap saja ini salam perpisahan" potong Hinata.

"ta-tapi Hinata" kata Sakura takut-takut karena merasakan aura mesum dari Otou-sannya.

"ekhm... Kakashi" panggil seseorang di belakang Kakashi, dengan menyentuh pundaknya.

"APA SIH GANGGU GANG-..." teriak Kakashi dengan menepis tangan dibahunya, tapi tangan tersebut menariknya berbalik ke belakang, dengan keringat dingin Kakashi melihat ke orang yang menariknya "hehehe... Rin sayang"

"tadi kau mau apa sama Hinata?" tanya Rin sambil menggertakkan jari-jarinya.

"tidak ada apa-apa- eh Sakura kutunggu diperahu ya jangan lama-lama" kata Kakashi yang langsung berlari ke dalam perahu.

"JANGAN LARI KAU KAKASHI" teriak Rin dengan mengejar Kakashi.

"Hinata... maafkan Otou-san dan Oka-sanku ya, mereka memang rada (memutar-mutarkan jari telunjuknya di kepala) jangan diambil hati ya, kalau begitu jaa Hinata, aku harus melerai mereka hehe..." ujar Sakura dengan berlari kecil kearah Otou-san dan Oka-sannya.

"jaa Sakura-chan" ujar Hinata dengan melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

**-Flashback:off-**

"Onee-chan kenapa belum tidur?" tanya Hanabi, dengan duduk di samping Hinata.

"eh... Ha-Hanabi kenapa belum tidur?" tanyanya balik pada Hanabi, yang masih baru sadar dari lamunannya.

"Gimana sih... Onee-chan Ditanya kok malah tanya" kata Hanabi yang kelihatannya cemberut.

"memangnya Hanabi tanya apa?" tanya Hinata polos, sambil membelai rambut Hanabi.

"tuhkan... ditanya kok malah tanya lagi, Mangkanya jangan melamuni kak Naruto terus" kata Hanabi sambil menggembungkan pipinya dan melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"eh? Si-siapa yang melamuni Na-Naruto-kun, aku kan sedang melamuni Nejinii-san" bantah Hinata dengan rona merah di pipi putihnya.

"iya-iya... Sedang melamuni Nejinii-san tapi kesasar ke kak Naruto kan" goda Hanabi "kan Nejinii-san sama kak Naruto, jadi bisa kesasar sesuka hati" lanjutnya dengan bibir yang menyungging ke atas, karena menurutnya menggoda

Onee-sannya adalah hal yang menyenangkan.

"Apa sih ng-nggak kok" elaknya lagi dengan wajah penuh rona merah.

"aaah Onee-chan tidak usah bo'ong, di sini kan cuma kita berdua gak ada orang lain" kata Hanabi meyakinkan "aku kan adeknya Onee-chan, masa tega sih ngebo'ongin aku" lanjutnya dengan pupleeyes.

"baiklah baiklah. Onee-chan nyerah, Onee-chan sedang melamuni kak Naruto" dengan terpaksa Hinata mengaku.

"apa yang sedang Onee-san lamunin?" tanya Hanabi, dengan memasang muka ingin tau.

"ini masalah orang dewasa, anak kecil tidak boleh tau" larang Hinata.

"Onee-chan pelit, pasti sedang ngelamunin gituan kan sama kak Naruto" goda Hanabi dengan menekan-kan kata gituan.

"ng-nggak kok" elak Hinata dengan wajah yang sudah merah merekah siap dibelah ohyeah.

"emm... Masaksih, buktinya muka One-san merah, pasti ngelamunin gituankan" goda Hanabi dengan senyuman kemenangan.

"nggak ya nggak" elak Hinata lagi dengan mencubit pipi Hanabi.

"ADUH... Onee-chan jahat masa tega nganiaya adeknya yang tersayang, ini termasuk KDRT tau" kata Hanabi dengan mengelus-elus pipi bekas cubitan Hinata.

"ckckckck..." Tawa Hinata yang ditahan dengan tangan kanannya.

"huh... Ya udah Hanabi laporin ke Otou-san, biar Onee-chan dicubit sama Otou-san" kata Hanabi, mengancam Hinata dengan suara yang di buat-buat supaya lebih menakutkan, bukannya Hinata takut tapi malah...

"Hahaha... oh jangan Hanabi, ku mohon jangan dilaporin sama Otou-san, Onee-chan takut, takut sekali.. Hahaha" tawa Hinata setelah mendengar suara Hanabi yang lucu.

"huh... " Hanabi mendengus kesal sambil menggembungkan pipinya lebih besar lagi dan melipat tangannya didada lebih kencang lagi.

-

-

-

Setelah puas menertawakan Hanabi, Hinata kembali menatap keluar jendela untuk melihat bintang yang tadi. Dan kini yang menemani mereka berdua hanya suara jangkrik dan serangga nocturnal lainnya.

"Onee-chan?" panggil Hanabi dengan melihat ke arah Hinata.

"hm... Ada apa?" tanya Hinata dengan nada halus dan melihat ke arah Hinata.

"emm... Apa aku boleh tanya tentang kak Naruto?" tanya Hanabi dengan menatap ke Hinata.

"tentang Naruto? Memangnya Hanabi mau tanya soal apa?" tanya Hinata dengan menatap ke Hanabi.

"aku mau tanya alasan kenapa Onee-chan mau menikah dengan kak Naruto? Bukannya kak Naruto itu tidak punya keluarga dan... dia itu miskin" ujar Hanabi sambil menunduk dengan suara pelan agar tidak menyingung Hinata karena perkataanya.

"hm... soal itu... lebih baik bicaranya besok saja, mungkin butuh waktu semalaman untuk menceritakannya" Jawab Hinata dengan menerawang keluar jendela.

"Onee-chan aku kan penasaran, pengen tahu alasannya" ujar Hanabi dengan memperhatikan wajah Hinata yang terkena sinar rebulan dan rambut indigonya yang terbawa angin yang malah kelihatannya sangat cantik.

Karena Hinata merasa di perhatikan terus dia menoleh ke arah Hanabi lalu tersenyum "ya sudah tapi biar adeknya tidur duluya" ujarnya dengan mengelus-ngelus perutnya yang buncit.

"ha? Memangnya bagaimana caranya supaya adeknya mau tidur nee-chan?" tanya Hanabi dengan menunjuk perutnya Hinata yang buncit dengan tatapan bingung.

"caranya ya kalau Onee-chan tidur, nanti adeknya juga ikut tidur" jawab Hinata dengan mengambil posisi tidur.

"Ooo... Gitu ya nee-chan!" kata Hanabi dengan mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti "eh... tunggu dulu... kalo Onee-chan tidur berarti gak jadi cerita dong" lanjutnya dengan melihat ke arah Hinata yang sudah berbaring.

"Hhoaammm... selamat tidur Hanabi" kata Hinata dengan memejamkan matanya.

"aah One-chan bangun..." ujar Hanabi dengan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Hinata.

"apalagi Hanabi?... Onee-chan ngantuk niih" kata Hinata dengan mengucek-ngucek matanya yang ngantuk.

"Onee-chan... cerita ya..." kata Hanabi dengan nada memelas.

"besok saja Hanabi sekarangkan sudah malam" kata Hinata dengan melihat ke arah Hanabi.

Karena Hanabi kesal dia langsung menutup jendela kamar Hinata dengan keras, dan menghapiri Hinata "ya sudah kalo begitu aku akan tidur disini" ujar Hanabi yang langsung mengambil posisi tidur disebelah Hinata.

* * *

…**CUT…**

fyuuh Akhirnya bisa selesai juga, eh gomen masih gantung gini, aku janji chapter depan aku akan berikan perjuangan Naruto dalam meyakinkan Hiashi bahwa dia sanggup menjadi suami Hinata yang bisa melindunginya.

Wooke sampai ketemu di lain waktu, lain hari, dan lain-lain.

Akhir kata **Wassalamualaikum Wr. Wb**

**R P**

**E L**

**V E**

**I A**

**E S**

**W E**


End file.
